Entre ciel et mer
by Flutalor
Summary: La jeune femme découvrit cette sensation de liberté unique que l'on éprouve entre ciel et mer, en chevauchant les vagues sur une monture ailée, en s'élançant, le corps tendu dans le vide, pour réaliser de folles acrobaties et se réceptionner juste à temps.
1. Chapitre 1

À l'autre bout du globe, la championne d'Azuria sirotait un jus d'agrumes tout en gardant un œil attentif sur la compétition. Accoudée à la rambarde en marbre, elle observait le mouvement gracieux des vagues qui offrait un champ de bataille idéal à la lutte âpre opposant les trois surfeurs.

Ondine ne connaissait personnellement aucun des trois participants, toutefois sa sympathie allait à la plus jeune, une adolescente chétive et pâlotte. On avait du mal à croire que cette midinette était originaire de la région ; les gens d'Alola avaient plutôt le teint bronzé.

En revanche, qu'elle fut Capitaine des Épreuves – titre ronflant désignant ce que les coutumes régionales avaient de plus proche d'un champion d'arène – n'étonna pas la sirène de Kanto. La combativité de la fille maigrelette se ressentait dans sa façon de dompter les flots, solide et agile sur le dos de son Démanta. Elle allait gagner, Ondine en était sûre.

Un bruit de succion la sortit de sa contemplation. Il ne restait qu'une goutte au fond de son verre. La jeune femme la titilla du bout de sa paille. Elle se sentait bien en cet instant précis, à la fois détendue et impatiente. Cela lui changeait des combats d'arène. Dommage qu'il lui faille attendre l'après-midi pour se jeter à l'eau.

Ondine se trouvait sur la terrasse du club Hano-Hano, tournant le dos à l'hôtel et sa richissime clientèle, intéressée uniquement par la compétition se déroulant trente mètres plus loin. Il y avait bien trop de monde sur la plage à son goût, aussi préférait-elle suivre l'événement ici plutôt qu'au milieu d'une foule aussi dense.

Le verre vide attira immédiatement l'attention d'un serveur. Le personnel du club Hano-Hano était formé à anticiper les besoins de leurs clients. L'homme s'approcha, prêt à demander si Ondine désirait un autre jus, mais il stoppa net lorsqu'elle se retourna, comme frappé par la foudre.

Depuis quelques années, la championne d'Azuria faisait souvent cet effet-là aux hommes qui la rencontraient pour la première fois. Le garçon manqué avait cédé la place à une magnifique jeune femme rousse dont les yeux bleu-vert pétillants de malice désarmèrent le pauvre serveur. La gorge sèche, il se contraint à soutenir le regard enchanteur de la championne ; il aurait été inconvenant de s'intéresser aux courbes harmonieuses que sublimait son monokini blanc.

La sirène d'Azuria commanda un second jus, puis reporta son attention sur la course d'obstacle. Un des concurrents venait de choir de son Démanta en voulant éviter un Tentacool. La victoire de l'adolescente chétive était acquise, il lui restait une vingtaine de mètres jusqu'à l'arrivée et le double la séparait du troisième participant.

L'an dernier, Ondine avait été éliminée du tournoi au cours de cette épreuve, elle espérait faire mieux cette fois-ci. Elle avait mis à profit l'année entière pour s'entraîner sérieusement avec Naïade, son Démanta, quitte à négliger parfois son rôle de championne d'arène. Il faut dire que cette compétition lui permettait d'abattre son plus terrible ennemi. L'ennui.

Sa carrière de championne avait débuté peu de temps avant ses quatorze ans. En ce temps-là, Ondine ne songeait qu'à deux choses : améliorer ses talents de dresseuse et trouver l'amour. Elle avait ainsi consacré toute son adolescence à la réalisation de ces deux objectifs.

Quand était venue l'heure du bilan, la sirène de Kanto avait pu apprécier le chemin parcouru avec satisfaction. Tous s'accordaient à dire que l'arène d'Azuria figurait parmi les plus ardues de la Ligue Indigo, si bien que le parcours traditionnel des dresseurs amateurs s'en était vu modifié. Et à force de faire tourner les têtes sur son passage, la belle rouquine ne tarderait plus à rencontrer le grand amour.

C'est alors que l'ennui avait commencé à miner le quotidien de la championne. Les combats contre les challengers perdirent de leur intérêt. Sans être forcément faciles, ils ne parvenaient plus à procurer cette excitation caractéristique que recherchaient les grands dresseurs lors de leurs affrontements.

Arrivée à l'âge de vingt ans, Ondine avait failli abandonner sa charge de championne d'Azuria. La routine lui pesait et la rendait maussade, quand elle ne devenait pas invivable. En outre, cela avait nui à ses petites affaires de cœur ; ses prétendants avaient choisi la fuite, dirigeant leur passion vers Erika ou Morgane.

On lui "conseilla" alors de prendre quelques vacances pour se ressourcer, une de ses sœurs s'occupant de l'arène en son absence. Venant du Conseil 4, cela avait plutôt sonné comme un ordre.

Lasse de barboter dans sa piscine, la spécialiste du type Eau s'était tournée vers des destinations littorales – la mer restait son élément – où elle pourrait se redécouvrir en tant que dresseuse. Elle oublia bien vite les îles Sevii, qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche, de même que la côte d'Hoenn, traversée maintes fois de fond en comble. Finalement, elle se décida à visiter le bout du monde : Alola.

Ce séjour sur l'archipel fut une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour la dresseuse. Elle y découvrit de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux Pokémon (elle y captura un Denticrisse) et surtout une nouvelle activité, le surf Démanta.

Ondine ignorait alors que de nombreux champions d'arène spécialistes, comme elle, du type Eau s'adonnaient à ce divertissement depuis de plusieurs années. Et elle n'y prit pas goût immédiatement, considérant d'abord cela comme un sport de frimeur. Dédaigneuse, il fallut qu'elle l'expérimente chaque jour pour s'apercevoir à quel point le surf Démanta exigeait de la technique et de la rigueur, comme les combats Pokémon.

La jeune femme découvrit également cette sensation de liberté unique que l'on éprouve entre ciel et mer, en chevauchant les vagues sur une monture ailée, en s'élançant, le corps tendu dans le vide, pour réaliser de folles acrobaties et se réceptionner juste à temps.

À son retour, Ondine fit un crochet par Johto pour attraper un Démanta qu'elle entraîna pour le surf, et non le combat. Malgré ce statut à part, les autres Pokémon de la championne accueillirent Naïade comme un des leurs.

Ondine garda le secret quant à ses activités hors de l'arène. Sans raison, d'ailleurs. Peut-être pour donner du piment à sa vie, cultiver le goût du mystère, n'importe quoi susceptible d'éloigner l'ennui.

Il lui était difficile de se perfectionner au surf Démanta dans une piscine en intérieur, mais cela convenait pour les exercices de base. Pour le reste, elle se rendait aux aurores au bout de la route 25 et pratiquait ce sport durant une heure.

Après quelques mois, elle se crut prête pour son premier tournoi et participa à la compétition annuelle d'Akala. Elle réussit de justesse la première épreuve pour échouer lamentablement à la suivante. En y repensant, la jeune femme serra les poings. Cela se passerait différemment, cette fois. Un an d'entraînement intensif dans les eaux froides de Kanto l'avait rendue bien meilleure. Elle ne tarderait plus à le prouver.

La foule amassée sur la plage remontait à présent vers l'hôtel. À sa tête se tenait la fille maigrelette, portée en triomphe par deux amis, une grande perche coiffée d'une fleur dans les cheveux et un type impassible au teint sombre. Apparemment, ces trois-là étaient célèbres à Alola.

La dernière session de la matinée venait de prendre fin, il faudrait attendre quatorze heures pour la reprise. Ondine ouvrirait les hostilités, comme elle avait hâte !

La jeune femme n'attendit pas que toute la troupe des spectateurs eut envahi la terrasse. Elle récupéra son chemisier et sa casquette, soigneusement posés à ses pieds, puis s'éloigna. Elle pénétra dans le somptueux établissement du club Hano-Hano, longea le bassin intérieur et suivit son chemin jusqu'au restaurant. Elle espérait pouvoir déjeuner au calme et se concentrer pour l'épreuve qui l'attendait en début d'après-midi.

Elle ne cessait de se le répéter, comme elle avait hâte !


	2. Chapitre 2

La championne raffolait des malasadas, mais s'était abstenue d'en prendre au dessert. Quand bien même ces beignets fussent-ils le met le plus délicat de la région, elle avait besoin de se sentir légère pour la deuxième manche de la compétition.

La première manche ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Il s'agissait de terminer en un temps restreint, un parcours pré-défini, identique pour tous, avec des obstacles et des figures à réaliser. Cette épreuve permettait de faire le tri entre les amateurs venus tenter leur chance et les vrais surfeurs. Avec un sourire rêveur, Ondine se remémora sa victoire in extremis de l'an dernier.

Cette année, le début du tournoi avait réservé une surprise assez amère. Narcisse de la ligue de Kalos, pourtant placé parmi les favoris pour sa septième participation, s'était blessé au genou au cours de cette première épreuve et avait dû être transporté par hélicoptère jusqu'au centre hospitalier de Malié.

Les dix-neuf compétiteurs qualifiés pour la deuxième épreuve avaient été répartis en cinq groupes de trois et un groupe de quatre. Le vainqueur de chaque poule accéderait à la troisième manche.

La sirène de Kanto aurait préféré concourir dans la matinée plutôt qu'au plus chaud de l'après-midi. Sa peau de porcelaine n'appréciait pas vraiment les rayons brûlants de quatorze heures. Ondine se recouvrit les bras, les jambes et le visage d'une épaisse couche de crème solaire, sachant éperdument que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Puis elle entreprit d'attacher sa plate forme en époxy sur le dos de Naïade qui barbotait joyeusement dans l'eau peu profonde. Après avoir fixé les deux grosses paires de sangles à chacune des ailes du Démanta, elle mit son casque, assorti à son monokini blanc.

Un de ses concurrents semblait résigné à ne pas enfiler de casque. Comme à son habitude, Marc raillait le port de cette protection obligatoire qui, selon ses dires, ne protégeait pas grand-chose, en plus de limiter la vue des surfeurs. Le Maître de la Ligue d'Hoenn, qui participait au tournoi de surf d'Akala depuis l'âge de quinze ans, n'avait jamais dépassé la seconde manche, mais le public l'adorait.

Le Démanta de Marc leva les yeux au ciel, consterné une fois de plus par l'attitude de son dresseur. Comme tous les Pokémon marins des régions chaudes, il arborait des couleurs plus vives que ses congénères, assez proches de celles des Babimanta. Le bellâtre d'Atanalopolis l'avait surnommé BleuDeChanel.

Dans l'épreuve à venir, Ondine devait également affronter une Nageuse du nom d'Anya, originaire d'Alola, mais vivant à l'étranger. Celle-ci, fière de son allure de mannequin et de ses courbes sensuelles, regardait la sirène d'Azuria avec condescendance. Elle se permit même un petit commentaire mesquin sur le port du monokini qui devrait être interdit au-delà de l'école primaire.

Ondine répliqua par un sourire amusé. Elle avait passé l'âge pour ce genre d'enfantillage, toutefois elle se satisfaisait de provoquer de telles réactions chez ses rivales.

Oltremare, la Démanta d'Anya, retint son attention à cause des marques de décoloration en forme de losange placées sous ses grands yeux sombres. Ondine songea qu'elle devait être la seule ici à posséder un Démanta parfaitement banal, semblable à de milliers d'autres – bien qu'elle fut capable de reconnaître sa jolie bouille entre mille.

La deuxième épreuve de la compétition consistait en une course d'obstacles. Elle démarrait près de la plage, formait une grande boucle, contournait un îlot, avant de revenir en ligne droite vers la plage. Sur le trajet, il fallait slalomer entre des bouées, prendre un tremplin, sauter dans un anneau, mais surtout éviter les nombreux Pokémon sauvages.

Leur présence justifiait des courses par petits groupes, afin de réduire le risque d'accident et l'attente d'une heure entre chaque course permettait à la faune marine de se calmer.

Ondine inspira un grand coup avant de grimper sur Naïade. Le Pokémon avança jusqu'à la ligne de départ. Marc la rejoignit à sa droite, Anya à sa gauche. À dix secondes du départ, la jeune femme comprit son erreur, elle n'aurait jamais dû se placer au centre.

Quand le top fut donné, ses deux adversaires suivirent une trajectoire oblique, formant une sorte d'entonnoir devant Ondine. Celle-ci dut ralentir pour ne pas les percuter. Elle avait tenté de les prendre de vitesse, sans succès. Elle devait à présent les contourner pour pouvoir accélérer.

Son choix fut rapide, elle vira à droite. Malgré ses nombreuses compétitions, Marc restait un surfeur assez moyen, la sirène n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Le bellâtre à la chevelure azurée se retourna pour observer son angle d'attaque et ne vit pas le Tentacool agacé qui surgit des flots, juste devant lui. BleuDeChanel braqua brusquement à gauche. Déséquilibré, son dresseur tomba à l'eau. Or dans cette manche, chuter de sa monture entraînait une disqualification d'office.

Ondine esquiva le Tentacool avec brio et entama le slalom entre les grosses bouées blanches et bleues – dont la forme rappelait la silhouette d'un Froussardine – qui flottaient devant elle. Anya venait de dépasser la dernière bouée. La Nageuse disposait d'une belle avance, mais un couple de Carvanha se rua bientôt sur elle.

La sirène de Kanto oublia un instant son adversaire et se concentra sur sa course. Naïade et elle s'étaient entraînées avec acharnement pour réduire au maximum les courbes dans les slaloms. Elles filèrent entre les bouées en les frôlant, quasiment en ligne droite.

À la dernière, le Démanta prit impulsion sur une vaguelette et s'élança dans les airs au-dessus d'un troisième Carvanha du genre espiègle. Le Pokémon Cerf-volant plana sur quelques mètres, avant de disparaître aux yeux des spectateurs derrière l'îlot de sable.

Dommage pour eux, ils ne purent admirer le plus beau moment de la course, lorsque Naïade accéléra vers cette grosse vague qui se formait, sa dresseuse accroupie sur son dos, chevaucha les flots, puis les cieux. Alors Ondine réalisa une triple vrille Tartard au-dessus du fracas d'écume et se réceptionna avec maestria à cinq mètres d'Anya.

Sa figure lui octroya un précieux gain de temps et de vitesse. Sa rivale jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et s'affola légèrement de voir son avance aussi facilement rattrapée. Son Oltremare accéléra en vue du tremplin, ignorant les Pokémon sauvages qui s'approchaient encore. Il les dépassa, fonça sur le plongeoir et décolla.

Sans perdre de vitesse, Naïade contourna le Tentacool qui gênait son passage et gagna la rampe à son tour. Des observateurs placés sur l'îlot vérifiaient que chaque surfeur empruntait le tremplin, point de contrôle obligatoire de la course. Le Démanta déploya ses ailes, porté par son élan.

Et s'envola.

Ondine ressentit un formidable torrent d'adrénaline noyer tout son être en cet instant précis. Elle avait envie de s'éclater un peu, de chasser l'ennui, de faire un truc idiot qui lui prendrait peut-être la victoire. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle se sentait vivante.

La sirène se baissa pour saisir les poignées placées de part et d'autre de sa planche. D'une flexion, elle bascula ses jambes dans le vide et sentit le poids de tout son corps tirer sur ses bras et ses épaules. Elle resta une seconde ainsi, flottant au vent comme une étoffe, puis, forçant sur ses muscles comme jamais, elle se tira en avant jusqu'à remonter sur la plate-forme en époxy.

Les spectateurs placés sur l'îlot se décrochèrent la mâchoire en la voyant réaliser un Envol de Léviator, figure inspirée du Superman des cascadeurs à moto, avec un tel aplomb. Personne ne prendrait ce risque lors d'une course.

Naïade regagna les flots avec grâce, sans ralentir. Ondine se redressa sur son dos avec un sourire ravi. Sa rivale ne se tenait plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Bien vite, les deux Démanta furent au coude-à-coude, lancés comme des torpilles, planant dans l'eau, voguant dans le vide.

Aucun Pokémon sauvage n'aurait eu l'idée de se jeter devant ces deux bolides, ce qui arrangeait les affaires des surfeuses. Il leur restait trente mètres à parcourir en ligne droite, chacune refusant de céder de l'avance à l'autre. La ligne d'arrivée se fit de plus en plus proche. Il y aurait pu y avoir un mur de brique juste derrière, Ondine n'aurait jamais ralenti.

Les deux Pokémon se rapprochèrent dangereusement, sans pour autant se gêner. Dix mètres. Cinq mètres. Deux mètres. Au dernier moment, Anya fléchit les genoux et plongeant en avant, les bras tendus le plus loin possible. Ses doigts passèrent la ligne d'arrivée avant la rouquine. Ses poignets également.

Ondine la dépassa en trombe, mais la victoire était acquise à la Nageuse.

Les Démanta ralentirent. Oltremare fit demi-tour pour récupérer sa dresseuse, tandis que la sirène de Kanto atteignait la plage, les bras ballants. Alors elle perdait à nouveau ? Dommage... Elle y avait cru. Tant pis.

Ondine prit alors conscience du boucan qui régnait autour d'elle. Tout le monde braillait, faisait de grands gestes. Une foule d'admirateurs la dépassa pour porter Anya en triomphe. La Nageuse jubilait.

« Une minute, mes cocos ! Moi, je dis que cette fille devrait être disqualifiée !

– Du calme, Alyxia ! On doit d'abord vérifier. Tili, peux-tu me rapporter le gros livre rouge que j'ai laissé sur la terrasse ? »

La doyenne de l'île et le professeur Euphorbe se trouvaient à dix mètres de là, dans une sorte de cabine ouverte, équipée de micros et de hauts-parleurs. On les avait chargé de commenter la compétition, tâche dont ils s'acquittaient avec beaucoup d'entrain.

« C'est dans les règles, reprit la doyenne, dès lors qu'un participant tombe de son Démanta, il est éliminé, même à la ligne d'arrivée ! Je me souviens très bien, il y avait eu un cas comme ça en 76 et...

– Mais tu n'étais même pas née en 76, frangine ! Ou alors tu m'as caché des choses. Oh, merci Tili ! Tu as fait vite, dis donc !

– Passe-moi ce bouquin, Euphorbe, tu vas voir. Hum... Oui, juste ici ! J'avais raison, comme d'habitude !

– En effet, la manœuvre d'Anya à la ligne d'arrivée entraîne sa disqualification.

– La rouquine remporte cette deuxième épreuve. Qu'on l'applaudisse ! »

Ondine ne s'était pas attendue à ce retournement de situation, mais il lui convenait très bien. Pourtant elle se sentit un peu déçue pour Anya. Si elle n'avait pas tenté ce plongeon pour s'emparer de la victoire, elle aurait peut-être gagné loyalement. Qui pouvait le dire ?

La foule se pressa alors autour d'elle, l'acclamant pour sa superbe course. La sirène poussa un long soupir intérieur. Le plus dur était passé. Son vrai moment de gloire l'attendrait le lendemain.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ondine se sentait reposée, elle avait passé une nuit paisible. En fait, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. La course folle de la veille semblait avoir épongé toute son excitation. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait repensé au dénouement de l'épreuve. La jeune femme aurait tout le loisir de se repasser la compétition en mémoire quand elle serait de retour dans sa piscine, à Azuria.

Sereine, elle jouissait de l'instant présent. La sable tiède, la brise matinale, le chant des vagues, l'odeur de l'océan, tout l'emplissait d'une euphorie tranquille. Il lui avait fallu devenir adulte pour commencer à apprécier la vie de cette manière. Ce serait bientôt à son tour de se jeter à l'eau, mais elle ne ressentait aucune angoisse.

La troisième épreuve se déroulait en matinée, tant que les températures restaient agréables. Les six participants encore en lice devaient montrer toute l'étendue de leur talent en réalisant les plus belles figures qui soient. Chacun disposait d'une dizaine de minutes pour ce faire.

Un jury composé de trois anciens évaluait la performance des surfeurs depuis un banc placé à la pointe de la plage, au plus près des flots. À onze heures, les deux surfeurs ayant remporté les meilleures notes se qualifieraient pour la finale.

Il s'agissait, et de loin, de l'épreuve favorite d'Ondine, celle qui concentrait tout ce que la rouquine adorait dans le surf Démanta. Elle s'était entraînée dur tous les jours avec Naïade pour atteindre ce niveau de la compétition, ce qui expliquait son étrange état d'esprit, proche de la plénitude. Elle vivrait bientôt son instant de gloire, elle en était convaincue.

En attendant son tour, elle regardait ses rivaux depuis la plage. Sa victoire de la veille lui avait attiré la sympathie d'un groupe hétérogène d'autochtones qui lui avaient réservé une place pour admirer la compétition. La jeune femme se laissait progressivement aller à cette ambiance chaleureuse qui caractérisait la culture d'Alola.

Les autres surfeurs se trouvaient également assis sur le sable blanc, les yeux rivés sur l'océan. Un d'entre eux avait déclaré forfait une demi-heure auparavant, car terrassé par une soirée festive. Le jeune homme, originaire de Mele-Mele, avait célébré sa réussite à la deuxième épreuve par un banquet avec ses proches, en abusant beaucoup trop des bonnes choses.

Il restait donc Ondine, le Guitariste José, Amana qui espérait remporter le tournoi pour la troisième fois consécutive, un top-dresseur taciturne venu de Sinnoh et Néphie.

La sirène de Kanto éprouvait beaucoup d'admiration pour la jeune Capitaine des Épreuves. Depuis le début de la compétition, l'adolescente ne cessait de la surprendre de par sa fougue et sa technique impeccable. Hors de l'eau, elle semblait pourtant si timide, voire insipide.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Néphie, qui bravait les flots avec une grâce insolente. C'était à son tour d'enchaîner les figures les plus folles devant la foule ébahie. Ondine pouvait sentir le public s'enflammer à chaque fois que la fille fluette s'envolait vers les cieux.

Otohime, la Démanta de Néphie, disposait d'un corps allongé, semblable à une torpille, lui assurant un meilleur aérodynamisme que la plupart de ses congénères. En outre, le poids plume de sa dresseuse lui permettait de bondir encore plus haut dès lors qu'elle s'élançait sur les vagues.

Une fois de plus, la surfeuse et sa monture quittèrent le bleu sombre de l'océan pour le cyan vif du ciel. Derrière elles se découpait la silhouette massive d'Ula-Ula, avec Kokohio avançant vers Akala et les deux imposantes montagnes. Vu de la plage, Néphie semblait pouvoir toucher les sommets de sa main minuscule.

Ondine rêvait de ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on atteint la cime d'un mont, debout sur le dos d'un Pokémon, propulsé par une vague énorme. La voix qui sortait des hauts-parleurs la ramena bien vite à la réalité.

« ...qui enchaîne sur un Tonneau Wailmer, suivi d'une Vrille Rosabyss...

– Allez ma grande, montre-leur comment on fait à tous ces amateurs ! rugit Alyxia.

– Et se réceptionne après un 180 degrés. Pfiou, je n'en voyais plus la fin de ce saut ! Tu prends les jumelles, frangine ?

– Mais volontiers, mon cher. Oh, Néphie repart à la charge !

– Il y a une sacrée vague qui se forme à sa gauche. »

Euphorbe et Alyxia se partageaient une paire de jumelles. De leur position, ils avaient parfois du mal à distinguer les figures réalisées par les surfeurs. Leurs commentaires savaient être pertinents, sans devenir pompeux, et drôles, sans être forcés. Il y avait une bonne synergie entre eux, témoignant d'une longue amitié débutée sur les bancs de l'école.

Ondine les observa en souriant. Après de longs mois passés à éviter les autres pour s'entraîner en cachette avec Naïade, elle se surprit à rechercher le contact humain. Ce séjour à Alola lui donnait l'occasion de s'ouvrir à nouveau à autrui. Si seulement cette envie pouvait perdurer à son retour de vacances.

Le public se leva d'un coup en protestant. La championne d'Azuria, qui n'avait pas suivi l'affaire, imita la foule, tout en cherchant Néphie du regard. Elle vit un point gris qui se mouvait dans l'eau et reconnut le casque de l'adolescente. Cette dernière nagea jusqu'à Otohime, grimpa sur son dos et regagna lentement la plage.

« Oh non, ma pauvre Néphie ! s'exclama Alyxia. Te rater sur ta dernière figure !

– Espérons que cela n'affectera pas trop sa note, car elle nous a livré une superbe performance, ajouta Euphorbe. »

Tomber de sa monture n'était pas éliminatoire pour cette épreuve, mais il valait mieux éviter si on voulait rejoindre la finale. La jeune Capitaine des Épreuves mit pied à terre, ôta son casque et rappela sa Démanta. Ses cheveux bleutés assombris par l'eau collaient à son visage blafard et triste. Avec toutes ces gouttes qui ruisselaient, on n'aurait su dire si elle pleurait.

Elle s'avança vers le banc du jury, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle ne voulait croiser le regard de personne avant de connaître sa note. Il en serait peut-être de même après. Les trois anciens en chemise à fleurs délibéraient encore. Puis l'un d'eux saisit le morceau d'ardoise posé à ses pieds, y traça deux chiffres et le retourna, de façon à ce que tous puissent lire la note.

Dix-huit.

Ondine faillit lâcher un cri de joie, mais se retint à temps. Ici, la notation ne se faisait pas sur vingt. Puisqu'il existait quatre Doyens et sept Capitaines des Épreuves, on calculait sur un total de vingt-huit points – soit quatre fois sept – un nombre rattaché aux traditions d'Alola, d'une certaine manière. Néphie déglutit ; elle avait espéré mieux, elle s'était attendue à pire.

La sirène de Kanto aurait aimé glissé un mot réconfortant à sa concurrente, mais il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour son tour qui débuterait d'ici une poignée de minutes. D'abord, un des anciens envoya son Froussardine effectuer quelques rondes.

Sous l'eau, le Pokémon appela ses semblables autour de lui, formant un banc monstrueux qu'aucune créature marine, même les plus impressionnantes, n'osait attaquer. Le sombre mastodonte défila en effrayant les malheureux se trouvant sur son passage. Contrairement à la deuxième épreuve, il était préférable que les surfeurs n'aient pas à éviter de Pokémon sauvages.

Quand le Froussardine regagna sa pokéball, Ondine s'avança vers l'océan sur sa monture. Naïade accélérait progressivement en s'éloignant vers les collines mouvantes et mugissantes. La surface de l'océan se levait et s'écrasait avec plus de force que la veille.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Ondine s'élança pour sa première figure. Son Démanta fonça sur la première vague, tremplin d'écume vers l'éther, et vrilla dans les airs ; sa dresseuse se cramponna aux poignées de sa planche pour ne pas être éjectée. Une brève tension parcourut tout ses muscles comme un courant électrique, alors son corps sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Naïade regagna l'océan. Une courte boucle dans l'eau lui permit de reprendre de la vitesse avant d'attaquer une nouvelle fois les vagues. Sa dresseuse et elle avaient énormément travaillé les enchaînements de figure, toutes les deux savaient ce qui pouvait se faire ou non. Par exemple, il était impossible de réaliser une Vrille Rosabyss – dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre – après une Vrille Serpang – dans le sens inverse.

La surfeuse brava la vague, puis ce fut l'extase. Le vent caressait sa silhouette, tandis qu'elle se tenait solidement à sa planche en époxy, balançant son corps de façon à donner de l'élan aux mouvements de sa monture. Quand Naïade amorça la descente, Ondine plaqua bien ses coudes contre les poignées, sans les relâcher et se laissa pendre derrière le Démanta, les jambes tendues en un grand écart.

Alors le Pokémon tournoya sur lui-même suivant un axe qui le traversait en son centre. Il effectua deux cercles complets, puis Ondine grimpa à toute vitesse sur son dos afin de se réceptionner correctement. Au milieu des flots chantonnant, elle n'entendait pas les commentaires émis depuis la plage.

« ...360 degrés, Vrille Rosabyss, Tonneau Limonde, suivi de... oh ! Une double Roue Staross ! C'est qu'elle est douée la rouquine !

– Tu l'as dit, frangine ! En plus, il paraît qu'elle a exécuté un Envol du Léviator, hier durant la course ! s'écria Euphorbe.

– Tu me fais marcher, là ?! »

Ondine poursuivit ses successions de cascades, sans chercher à aller toujours plus haut dans les cieux. À Kanto, elle s'était entraînée sur de petites vagues, le plus souvent générées par ses propres Pokémon. Elle avait donc appris à accomplir des figures complexes avec une marge de manœuvre très courte.

En outre, le surf Démanta permettait à la championne d'Azuria de mêler au dressage d'autres disciplines qu'elle adorait, notamment la natation synchronisée et la gymnastique. Elle donnait beaucoup de sa personne à chaque figure. Le résultat avait de quoi étonner le public d'Alola, tant sa performance témoignait d'une technique soignée et entièrement maîtrisée. La jeune femme ne s'était pas trompée : elle vivait son moment de gloire.

Pourtant elle n'y pensait pas. Son esprit et son corps s'abandonnaient tout entier à cette sensation de liberté totale lorsque l'on défie les éléments – ciel et mer – à la simple force de ses muscles, et avec audace.

Il y avait là quelque chose de beau par essence. Ondine ne pouvait en parler avec des mots, mais elle se sentait en harmonie avec son Démanta, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul être. En harmonie avec les flots aussi, l'océan sublimait sa grâce, elle soulignait sa magnificence. Pouvait-on parler d'art ? Ce que la sirène de Kanto ressentait intellectuellement et physiquement allait en ce sens, une forme d'art primitive et intime.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, laissant Ondine et Naïade virevolter autour de la ligne d'horizon mouvante, passant d'un bleu à l'autre, sur une réception parfaite à chaque fin de figure. L'épreuve allait bientôt se terminer, quand la surfeuse repéra une vague énorme qui se formait. Elle tapota affectueusement sur le flanc de sa monture. Celle-ci comprit, c'était l'heure du grand final.

Fatigué, mais ravi, le Démanta se précipita vers le rouleau, puisant dans ses réserves pour accélérer une dernière fois. Il réalisa une magnifique retournée dans les airs. Quand il arriva au plus haut de son saut, Ondine se redressa, inspira en fermant les yeux, puis plongea en arrière et se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même.

Naïade suivit, tournant autour de sa dresseuse et au même rythme, tel un satellite parfaitement synchronisé. À trois mètres de l'eau, il se plaça devant Ondine qui saisit fortement les poignées de la planche. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'eau sans un remous. Dans un ultime effort, la jeune femme regagna le dos de sa monture, avant de jaillir hors de l'eau un peu plus loin.

Fière d'elle, la championne d'Azuria poussa un long cri venu du plus profond de ses entrailles. Cette dernière figure était sa création, aucun surfeur ne l'avait jamais réalisé auparavant. Cela lui coûterait sans doute des points, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait vivante. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, sa tête tournait... oui elle se sentait vivre, le reste n'importait pas.

Sur la plage, les trois anciens chargés de la notation se disputaient âprement quant à cette dernière figure. L'un vantait l'audace d'Ondine, un autre défendait les traditions d'Alola contre la nouveauté et le troisième ne savait trop quoi penser des arguments de ses deux confrères.

Quand la jeune femme se trouva face à eux, ils débattaient encore et cela dura quelques minutes supplémentaires. Ils parlaient un vieux dialecte d'Alola, aussi la jolie rousse ne comprit rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Finalement le verdict tomba.

Vingt-deux.

Pour le moment, Ondine trônait en tête du classement, mais l'épreuve n'était pas terminée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ondine n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être qualifiée pour la finale. Elle avait pourtant eu l'après-midi, la soirée et même la nuit pour assimiler l'information, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le score de la troisième épreuve pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

6e – Koshio l'Employé, de Mele-Mele – abandon

5e – Valentin le Topdresseur, de Celestia – 17 points

4e – Néphie la Capitaine, de Konikoni – 18 points

3e – José le Guitariste, de Lavandia – 20 points

2e – Ondine la Championne, d'Azuria – 22 points

1e – Amana le Champion, de Papeloa – 25 points

À neuf heures, elle affronterait son collègue d'Unys en finale, mais elle n'arrivait pas à imprimer l'information dans son cerveau. Bien sûr, son objectif avait toujours été de remporter la compétition, mais à force de rechercher des sensations nouvelles, elle avait fini par perdre la finale de vue.

En y songeant, elle n'avait remporté les précédentes épreuves que par chance, que valait-elle vraiment face à un surfeur accompli, tel qu'Amana ? La sirène de Kanto roula un regard discret vers son rival. Ce grand gaillard à la mine réjouie installait sa planche sur le dos de sa monture en sifflotant. Il ne semblait pas accorder plus d'importance que cela au tournoi.

Ondine ferma les yeux quelques instants, calma sa respiration et médita. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler, en effet. Elle s'était amusée jusqu'à ce jour, la finale ne devait pas la priver de son plaisir. Naïade et elle sillonneraient les eaux comme à leur habitude, sans penser, juste ressentir.

Il restait toutefois un détail qui la taraudait. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi consistait réellement la dernière manche du tournoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir questionné les habitants de l'île. À chaque fois, la réponse avait été la même, prononcé sur un ton amusé :

« La finale ? Bah, c'est la finale ! »

La jeune femme aurait apprécié une formulation plus explicite. Elle tenta de se souvenir du tournoi de l'année précédente, pour se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas vu la fin. Elle avait dû écourter ses vacances car un afflux massif de dresseurs venu de Kalos déferlait sur sa région pour triompher de la Ligue Indigo.

La brochure qu'on lui avait donné à l'office du tourisme de Ho'ohale n'apportait pas plus d'informations sur la question de l'épreuve finale. Les doigts délicats de la dresseuse s'appliquèrent donc à transformer l'inutile fascicule en un Stari de papier. Au quotidien, Ondine utilisait l'origami pour se calmer ou se concentrer.

Pour ce dernier jour, l'atmosphère était étrange. Si une foule compacte avait une fois de plus envahi la plage, elle restait étonnamment silencieuse. La jeune femme percevait à peine les murmures autour d'elle. Même les enfants gardaient le silence, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Ce devait être une sorte de tradition à respecter, comme il en existait tant d'autres dans l'archipel, songea Ondine.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel s'était empli de gros nuages blancs et cotonneux. Le vent soufflait plus fort que la veille, remuant un ressac féroce à la surface de l'océan. En tout cas, les vagues semblaient parfaites pour le surf. La championne d'Azuria commençait à ressentir une certaine impatience à l'idée de prendre l'eau. Elle tapotait nerveusement sur son casque depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Deux adolescentes vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle, une petite pâlotte aux yeux tristes et une grande bronzée, toute en jambes. Ondine, qui ne leur prêtait pas attention, sursauta quand la plus âgée l'appela par son prénom. Elle reconnut alors Néphie et son amie, dont elle ignorait le nom, qui portait aussi le titre de Capitaine des Épreuves.

Les filles originaires d'Akala témoignèrent, à voix basse, leur soutien à Ondine pour la finale. Sa prestation de la veille leur avait fait grande impression, en particulier la dernière figure pour laquelle elles avaient passé la nuit à chercher un nom. Une pirouette dans ce genre se devait d'être homologuée.

Elles expliquèrent ensuite à la sirène de Kanto que toutes les personnes installées de son côté de la plage l'encourageaient, et que les autres supportaient Amana. La jeune femme découvrit, non sans fierté, que son public équivalait celui de son rival. Elle ne pensait pas être si populaire.

Avec un soupçon d'appréhension, elle interrogea les deux adolescentes au sujet de la finale, les priant d'entrer dans les détails.

« La finale ? fit celle aux cheveux verts. C'est pas facile à comprendre quand on ne vient pas d'Alola. Disons que c'est une épreuve subjective.

– En théorie... il s'agit d'une course, avec des figures. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui détermine la victoire...

– Comment dire ? C'est Alola qui décide du gagnant. Oui, il se passe toujours quelque chose d'intéressant durant la finale.

– Il y a, euh... six ans, le Pokémon Gardien d'Akala a sauvé un des surfeurs d'une chute et a terminé la course à ses côtés.

–- Une autre fois, intervint un vieux monsieur qui avait suivi la conversation, je vous parle de ça, il y a bien vingt ans, un de mes cousins avait atteint la finale, mais son Démanta était blessé. Il allait être disqualifié quand un Démanta chromatique sauvage vint à lui pour l'aider à remporter la compétition. Après la finale, le Pokémon repartit vers l'océan.

– Terrible ! souffla l'amie de Néphie. Et ça me rappelle quand... »

Ondine sourit. Elle n'était guère plus avancée. Néanmoins l'épreuve allait débuter. Elle quitta les sympathiques jeunes filles, son casque à la main et sortit Naïade. Une fois le matériel installé sur le dos du Pokémon Cervolant, elle alla rejoindre son rival.

Le champion d'Unys participait avec un Démanta du nom de Danny Ocean. La jeune femme s'aperçut que la jonction du bleu sombre du dos et de l'argenté du ventre de la créature formait un motif de vaguelettes, ce qui ressemblait à une spécificité régionale de l'espèce.

Amana tendit une énorme main qu'Ondine serra vigoureusement en regardant son concurrent droit dans les yeux. Derrière eux, la foule sortit lentement de son mutisme. Euphorbe prit place au micro et présenta longuement les deux finalistes qui grimpaient sur leurs montures, avant d'indiquer à tous le parcours de la course. Elle démarrait sur la plage et consistait en une légère courbe vers la côte reculée d'Akala, où se tenait Alyxia et la ligne d'arrivée.

Bien entendu, le gagnant ne serait pas nécessairement le plus rapide, mais celui désigné par Alola. Chaque surfeur devait donc prouver ses droits à la victoire en réalisant de splendides figures tout au long de la course. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il se produirait forcément quelque chose.

Les deux spécialistes du type Eau se tenaient devant la ligne de départ, à la fois souples et fermes sur leurs planches. Ils semblaient impatients, plus que tendus. Le signal retentit bruyamment dans l'air tiède du matin, suivi du vacarme de la foule.

Les deux Démanta fusèrent vers le large, tels des missiles, laissant deux longues traînées dans leur sillage. Bien vite, Danny Ocean augmenta la distance entre lui et Naïade, au grand dam d'Ondine. Elle observa son adversaire gravir les vagues et s'envoler en virevoltant. Elle voulut combler ce début de retard par une Vrille Tartard, mais Amana repartait déjà dans les airs, plus haut et plus vite qu'elle.

Les deux rivaux enchaînèrent les figures en se poursuivant. La sirène de Kanto favorisait les pirouettes lui permettant de rattraper son rival qui, si elles n'étaient pas forcément les plus impressionnantes, demandaient toutefois une technique impeccable et un bon sens de l'équilibre.

Elle était presque parvenue à la hauteur d'Amana quand se forma ce rouleau improbable. Ondine avait remarqué que les vagues avaient gagné en force de jour en jour au cours de la compétition, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée en découvrir une pareille.

La mer toute entière semblait se soulever devant elle en une gigantesque vague sans fin. Son rival ralentit à l'approche de ce mur d'eau qui masquait le littoral d'Akala ; Ondine vit sa chance. Elle effectua une nouvelle vrille latérale et passa en tête de la course. Devant elle, le formidable rouleau s'abattait violemment, formant en son creux un long tunnel éphémère. Naïade poussa un petit cri alarmé, mais sa dresseuse le calma d'une tape affectueuse. Alors tous deux pénétrèrent sous la vague immense.

Ondine plia les genoux en observant l'eau qui roulait au-dessus de sa tête, elle préféra se faire toute petite, de peur d'être engloutie. C'était la première fois qu'elle surfait dans un rouleau, mais elle n'ignorait pas que celui-ci était exceptionnel. Il ressemblait à une galerie creusée à même l'océan, une caverne bleutée où sifflait la musique des abysses, un long passage vers l'inconnu.

Le Démanta avait beau accélérer, il ne voyait pas la fin de la vague. Sa dresseuse ne s'en souciait pas, elle oublia l'épreuve, la compétition, l'arène, l'ennui... En cet instant, elle vibrait du plus profond de son être. Elle ressentait ce frisson de vie qu'elle avait connu à l'adolescence dans les combats Pokémon et qu'elle recherchait en vain depuis quelques années.

Spécialiste du type Eau, elle se découvrait enfant de la mer, dans le sein de sa mère, au creux d'une vague terrible, qui l'enveloppait pourtant avec une douceur surnaturelle. Derrière elle, le tunnel marin s'effondrait avec fracas. Elle était une goutte, minuscule dans l'océan, impuissante face à la puissance des éléments, et pourtant elle ne craignait pas le tumulte des flots.

Les doigts d'Ondine frôlèrent la muraille océanique qui se dressait à sa gauche. La jolie rousse eut alors l'impression que les eaux s'illuminaient autour d'elle en miroitant. Dans la vague, elle vit son reflet qui surfait à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais cette jeune fille aux cheveux courts et aux sourcils froncés qui avait endossé le rôle de championne d'arène d'Azuria, bien des années auparavant. Ondine lui sourit avec bienveillance.

La gamine du miroir tendit la main ; la sirène de Kanto la saisit. Elles voguèrent ensemble vers l'inconnu, une nouvelle étape de leur vie, car il était temps pour elles de sortir de ce tunnel d'ennui. La sortie se profilait non loin devant et le brave Démanta redoubla d'efforts pour l'atteindre.

Pour les observateurs placés sur la côte reculé d'Akala, l'arrivée d'Ondine fut un choc. Depuis plus d'une minute, cette vague étrange roulait sur l'océan en un interminable mouvement. Sa puissance avait forcé Amana à la contourner en réalisant une large boucle et personne ne voyait l'autre surfeuse. Alyxia scrutait la surface de l'océan en espérant qu'il ne soit pas arrivé malheur à la rouquine.

On vit alors Naïade et sa dresseuse surgir du rouleau à vive allure, franchir la ligne d'arrivée et poursuivre leur chemin autour de l'île, comme si la course n'en était encore qu'à la moitié. La Doyenne manqua de s'étouffer en l'apercevant. Les trois anciens assis derrière elle ne délibérèrent pas dix secondes, Alola avait désigné le vainqueur en lui ouvrant une voie dégagée à travers ses flots, Ondine remportait le tournoi de surf Démanta de cette année.

Mais l'intéressée, grisée, continuait son chemin, approchant de Konikoni qu'elle dépasserait bientôt, laissant des visages ahuris sur son passage.


	5. Épilogue

Le Psykokwak déchaîné – Journal satirique politiquement correct de Kanto  
 _Édition du 16 Octobre_

 _Sports_  
 **« Une sirène à Alola »**

« La championne d'Azuria est une petite cachottière. Tout le monde la pensait partie à Alola pour profiter de ses vacances. Il n'en est rien, Ondine vient d'y remporter le concours annuel de surf sur Démanta.  
« Après cinq jours de compétition acharnée, notre sirène locale a finalement volé la victoire au précédent vainqueur, pourtant donné favori. Le public a rapidement été conquis par l'aplomb de notre championne, capable d'exécuter les figures les plus dangereuses au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.  
« Si certains parlent de chance, la plupart des observateurs reconnaissent l'aisance d'Ondine à dompter les vagues, son fair-play et l'excellente synergie qui la lie à Naïade, son Démanta. Tout le monde à Alola retiendra son étonnante victoire au sortir d'un interminable tunnel marin, dont l'apparition en surprit plus d'un, à commencer par la Doyenne d'Akala (une des îles de l'archipel, ndlr). Il a fallu toutefois une demi-heure aux locaux pour retrouver notre championne qui s'est égarée à la fin de la course.  
« En plus d'une fantastique performance tout au long de la compétition et d'anecdotes comme on les aime dans le milieu du sport, notre sirène a offert à la discipline une nouvelle figure difficile à exécuter, que les locaux ont baptisé le Plongeon d'Ondine.  
« Cet exploit sonne comme une chance pour notre région, qui compte assez peu d'athlètes pour la représenter lors d'événements sportifs à l'étranger, comme celui-ci. Espérons que cela donne l'envie à nos chers lecteurs de partir défendre les couleurs de Kanto, même à l'autre bout du monde.  
« Pour fêter sa victoire, Ondine a décidé de prolonger ses vacances de cinq jours amplement mérités. Avis aux challengers, il vous faudra patienter encore un peu pour défier l'arène d'Azuria. »


End file.
